


Unplanned Pregnancy

by toomanycups



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanycups/pseuds/toomanycups
Summary: Reader becomes pregnant and has to break the news to Ford. Established relationship. Older Ford. SFW. Copied from my old inactive writing blog on tumblr.





	Unplanned Pregnancy

You were frozen in the center of the elevator heading down to Ford’s lab, fingers unable to still themselves. Trying to relieve some sweat from them, you ran your hand over your pants real quick, but it didn’t help much. Throughout the week you kept rehearsing over and over in your mind how you would tell him.

“Here’s a riddle: What has two legs, something feeding off their body, and has missed their monthly menstrual cycle?”

_No._

“Cool science trick: your sperm hugged my fertile eggs, now I’m pregnant!”

_Awful._

“Baby, I love you so much, you could say I have a part of you growing inside of me~”

You really needed to learn how to shut these things called ‘thoughts’ off.

The elevator doors opened to a messy looking lab. Papers all over the floor, soda cans all over the equipment, trash overflowing. Someone had been busy. You stepped out of the elevator reluctantly and stood there for a moment scanning the room. You wanted to turn back, but when you looked over your shoulder the doors had already closed.

From the outside of the room you heard a soft shuffling and someone clearing their throat.

“Hello? Who’s there? I’m in the middle of something very important and I musn’t-,” Ford’s voice resonated in your ears and you wanted to melt. Half from fear, but mostly from adoration. Before he could finish his sentence he poked his head into the room where you stood. You couldn’t help but nervously laugh and give him a small wave. His focused demeanor quickly escaping his face and was replaced with something similar to a love-sick puppy.

“Oh! What a nice surprise! You’re sure over early.” He walked over to you, his arms outstretched for what you guessed was a hug.

“Early?” You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him close, “I haven’t been over in a week. You didn’t notice?”

He gave you a quick, tight squeeze before pulling away abruptly, confusion crossing his face.

“A week? Huh, weird. I must’ve lost track of time. What ever the case may be, you’re here now!” His strong hands held onto your shoulders, keeping you in place as he smiled down at you.

Your nerves were shattered under his gaze. He was too sweet. Maybe this wouldn’t be hard at all. Ford let go of you and pulled a spare seat next to his at his desk before sitting down, getting back to his notes. His eyes still glued to the papers, he patted the seat next to him.

“Well, tell me about your week. Don’t mind me moving around. I’m listening, I swear.”

You gulped, remembering that reality was a thing. This 60-something year old man made you feel like a teenager again. It was refreshing, but altogether distracting. You began to fidget in that same spot for what seemed like forever, the silence of the room resonating in your ears. You opened your mouth to call his attention back to you, but nothing would come out.

It took Ford a bit to realize you hadn’t moved. His eyes glancing at the chair he brought over for you, then looking over his shoulder to you still standing in front of his elevator. Eyebrows turning up in worry, he set his papers down and spun in his chair to face you.

“Is, uh,” His eyes nervously shifted left to right, “Are you-,” He placed his hands on his knees, “Is there something wrong?” Voice laced with concern, you couldn’t help but feel guilty. You shouldn’t of insisted on unprotected sex. His voice sounded exactly the same then as it did now, as he questioned if it was really okay. So caring, but nervous and worried. He wasn’t a fragile man, he just cared about you so much he didn’t want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable. The first night you spent together he did the same thing. Wondering if you would want an old man like him with scars covering his body from his 30 year portal dive and a birth defect. You had giggled at him then and took the time to kiss every finger and every scar.

You could feel tears creep up on you. Maybe it was the hormones or maybe you were a bit scared of what he would say. It was now or never.

“Ford, I,” Your voice was so shaky you were surprised you got even those two words out. Ford immediately got up from his chair and made his way over to you. His hand grabbed yours, a wounded look crossing his face.

“It’s alright. You can tell me anything. I can take it.” The last words coming out with a light tremble. You weren’t sure why he was upset, but you squeezed his hand tightly and looked up into his eyes.

“Ford, I’m pregnant.”

His face seemed lost for a moment before his entire demeanor dropped. You could see he was holding his breath, his face paling right before your eyes.

This is it. This is what you were preparing for. He was going to kick you out, never wanting to see your face again.

“Is it, uh,” He pulled at his sweater collar a bit as he gulped hard into his sentence, “Is it, I mean, you know… mine?”

You didn’t even register it till after the fact that you had pushed him back hard enough for him to stumble backwards a small bit.

“W-What type of question is that, Stanford?? Of course it’s yours!” Your voice cascaded out of your mouth, trembling like water. You couldn’t believe him. After all this time, of course you weren’t sleeping with anyone else.

He held up his hands defensively, ultimately shocked and embarrassed at himself.

“O-Okay, stupid question, I realize that now. I just,” His eyes wandered down to your belly really quick, “I didn’t think it’d be possible. With… everything I have been through.”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding in. Momentarily, you had forgotten about the portal and the experiments. All that mattered was you two, and the guest of honor.

Crossing your arms you stared him down. “So, what’s your opinion on the matter? I know where I stand. What about you?”

He was caught off guard once again. His eyes suddenly searching for something in yours. He found his seat and sat down, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve tension.

“I… I don’t know. My life is, as you know, dangerous. My research is never ending and I barely have time to be with you even. Bringing a child into the world, especially at my age, is irrefutably irresponsible.” He placed his glasses back on his face, looking back up at you. “And yet,” An unexpected smile forming on his lips, “The thought of being able to give the rest of my life to you to start a family– Something I thought was impossible at this point– fills me with inexplicable joy.”

You made your way over to him, your lower lip quivering. Ford takes your hand and places it on his cheek, a gesture to reassure you everything would be alright.

“You want my opinion? Well, there you have it. I love you dearly. And, if you wish it, I want to give my life to you and our child.” He kissed your hand, a sad smile crossing his features. “And if you wish to terminate your pregnancy– Again: How even did we manage that after I’ve been through more radiation than I would care to mention among other things– I fully understand. I’m an old man, for Pete’s sake! I’ll be in my 70′s by the time the kid would be 10. You? A beautiful young woman with a skeleton following you and your child around would be pretty odd, huh?” He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. It seemed more pained than humorous, though.

Your thumb stroked his cheek as you smiled down at him.

“Hearing all of this makes me more happy than you would ever know because, truth is,” You leaned down to kiss his forehead, “I planned on keeping it all along.”

Next thing you knew you were being lifted and spun around.

“Darling!”

Ford held you in the air with a smile that could melt an icecap.

“Darling,” He repeated again. “Marry me?”

The question hit you like a boulder, but before you knew it you were nodding, tears dripping down your face.

Ford brought you back down and held you tight against him, his heart beat pounding against yours. You heard him begin to mumble something, picking up the words HUSBAND and FATHER.

“W-What was that, sweetie?”

Ford’s hands grabbed your face and you could finally see his. Sometime during your passionate embrace he started to cry, too.

“I-I didn’t know it was possible for me! I’m going to be a father! And I’m going to be a husband to t-the love of my life!” His lips met yours, the warmth intoxicating. Hands traveling down to hold your hips, he pulled away panting, resting his head on your shoulder. You melted for a moment, running your hands through his hair soothingly.

“Baby… If this is a dream just,” He began to laugh, “Just let me invent something so I can stay here like this with you forever.”


End file.
